Je suis Charlie !
by Evanae
Summary: Alors que l'attentat contre Charlie Hebdo est encore dans nos mémoires et nos cœurs, voici un recueil de texte qui rends hommage à la Liberté d'Expression. Ce recueil est ouvert et restera ouvert à tous.
1. Liberté d'être

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà, avec les récents évènements qui se sont déroulé et l'attentat à Charlie Hebdo, je cherchait un moyen de rendre hommage. Je ne suis pas douée pour le dessin alors j'ai préféré écrire. J'ai aussi voulut que le site participe à sa façon, que parmi nos fictions nous puissions rendre hommage à la liberté d'expression car c'est ce que le site permet. Il permet de nous exprimer librement, comme on le souhaite, partager nos idées et nos envies, nos coups de gueule et notre colère, notre tristesse et notre peine.**

**Je voulais apporter ma pièce à l'édifice qu'est notre liberté d'expression. Au début je ne savais pas comment faire puis j'ai vu cette idée sur un autre fandom et j'ai demandé à l'auteur d'origine la possibilité de le recréer sur le fandom de One Piece et cette possibilité m'a été accordée. C'est pourquoi, j'ai fait ce recueil qui permet à nous autres auteurs de publier nos écrits, qu'ils soient longs ou courts, qu'ils soient heureux ou tristes.**

**Ceux qui veulent participer peuvent m'envoyer leurs écrits par message privé ou en rewiew et je l'ai publierais volontiers à la suite avec vos messages et vos mots pour les lecteurs.**

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc un petit écrit réalisé alors que les informations parlent sans cesse de la Marche Républicaine à laquelle je n'ai pas la possibilité d'assister. Ne voyez pas un jugement quelconque dans ce que j'ai écrit, j'ai essayer de prendre une suite qui pourrait être logique et qui coïncide avec ce que nous vivons en ce moment en France. Je n'accuse personne et ne juge personne car ce n'est pas dans mes droits. Il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire, j'ai choisit les personnages qui me paraissaient les mieux pour ces rôles. Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p>Le dos droit, la tête droite, il avançait parmi la foule. Un sourire ornais son visage, un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Un sourire qui ne le quittait jamais. Ses yeux rieur et enfantins ne l'avaient jamais quitté malgré les années et les douleurs passées. Et pourtant, Kami-sama seul savait toute les épreuves qu'il dût passer, seul ou avec sa famille et ses amis.<p>

Mais là, il était seul et le serait jusqu'au bout. C'était son choix, c'était son devoir. Après tout, il avait lui-même cherché cette situation sans le vouloir. Et puis, c'était peut-être dans la suite de l'aventure, non ?

C'est dans cette idée qu'il avançait fièrement parmi la foule composée de civils bien cachés derrière des lignes de la Marine. Tranquillement, sûr de lui et certainement pas terrorisé. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de calme de toute sa jeune vie. Même les hauts-membres du Gouvernement n'osaient rien dire face à ce jeune homme qui avançait droit sur eux. L'amiral qui l'accompagnait n'avait même pas pensé lui attacher les mains dans le dos. Il avait le contrôle sur chacun d'eux par sa simple nature calme.

Il s'arrêta devant les marches en bois de l'estrade qui le conduisait à son avenir. Il souffla un instant sans perdre son sourire et sentit un courant passer dans son dos. Sans user une seule fois du Haki, il reconnut sa présence, leurs présences à tous. Amis, famille, même les connaissances qu'il avait aidé par le passé. Mais ce qui lui donna un baume au cœur fût de sentir la sienne, la leur.

Il monta sereinement les quelques marches et se tourna pour faire face à la foule. Son sourire ne disparaissait pas de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que ...

Puis, il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement avant d'éclater de rire sous l'énervement de l'Amiral en chef Akainu qui gueulait des ordres. Il rigolait toujours et finit par se calmer, son sourire plus grand qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Devant lui, le foule de civil semblait avoir changé, les hommes, les femmes et même les enfants enlevèrent ce qu'il semblait être des costumes pour montrer leurs vrais visages. La foule n'était plus qu'un assemblement de pirates et de révolutionnaires, tous venus pour le voir une dernière fois, pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve et pour montrer, face au monde ce qu'ils pensaient au plus profond de leurs êtres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande d'idiots ? gueula Akainu. Arrêtez-les ! Tuez-les ! Ce ne sont que hors-la-loi !

-Non !

Cette voix avait fusée dans la foule. Le rassemblement se fendit en deux pour laisser passer une unique silhouette qui rejoignit le premier rang. Chapeau haut-de-forme noir et veste queue-de-pie de la même couleur. Il ne lui état certainement pas inconnu et un sourire tendre prit place sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et ne fit aucun geste, le laissant s'exprimer.

-Personne ici n'est armé, nous sommes venus les mains vides et sans aucun sentiment de haine à votre égard. Il s'agit seulement d'un recueillement.

-Comment pourrais-je croire de la vermine dans ton genre ?

Le jeune homme inspira longuement et un signe de tête à sa gauche l'encouragea à continuer selon le plan établit quelques jours avant afin d'assurer le bon déroulement de la journée et qu'aucune tragédie ne parvienne.

-Je me nomme Sabo, je suis le numéro deux de la Révolution. J'ai été nommé comme porte parole antre vous et nous. Nous n'avons aucune mauvaises intentions à votre égard, nous sommes simplement venus rendre un dernier hommage.

Et pour preuve, il baissa la tête par respect sans pour autant se mettre à genou. Car c'était ce que la Marine et le Gouvernement attendait, les mettre à genou. Akainu tremblait de rage mais se retint de cracher des ordres car ils étaient en droit. Et faire une arrestation en règle pousserait la population à se révolter alors qu'ils étaient venus avec un drapeau blanc.

-Bien, du moment que la condamnation se passe sans grabuge, vous resterez, consentit l'un des hauts-membres du Gouvernement. Mais au moindre geste, vous serez tous en état d'arrestation.

-Bien, nous acceptons les conditions.

Sabo fit un geste de la main pour leurs permettre de continuer. Il regarda alors la future victime et lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire franc, heureux, fraternel. A ses côtés, un pirate s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant tourner la tête un peu surpris.

-Courage, yoi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que la liberté tentera d'être muselée, yoi.

-Je sais Marco. Ace aurait été fier de nous voir ainsi, tous rassemblez pour rendre hommage à la Liberté Absolue.

Sur l'estrade, Akainu fit avancer le condamné jusque devant afin que tous soient bien visible. Dans un sens, ce rassemblement l'arrangeait un peu. Les pirates et révolutionnaires qui soutenaient sa cause perdraient espoir et seraient perdus sans sa figure. Ils seraient désorientés et plus facile à attraper par la suite.

-Par décret, toute personne coupable de piraterie, toute personne s'associant à une personne coupable de piraterie sera condamné à la mort.

Il se tourna vers le condamné qui souriait toujours et qui regardait un moment le ciel, la foule, son bourreau pour revenir à regarder la mer et vers le port où il voyait de nombreux mâts au drapeaux mis en bernes. Tous des mâts de navire pirates ou révolutionnaires.

-Aujourd'hui, Monkey D. Luffy est condamné pour extorsions de biens publics, destructions de bâtiments publics, agression envers des membres et des unités de la Marine, agression envers des hommes du Gouvernement, intrusion dans des bâtiments et établissements privés, interruption d'une exécution publique, ...

-Si c'est pour avoir saccagé le bureau de papy, c'était pas mon idée à la base, coupa-t-il avec une moue.

Cela fit sourire ses amis et ledit grand-père. Il est vrai que cet incident était l'idée de Ace à la base mais elle ne pût jamais être mise en œuvre par son ainé ce qui fait que Luffy et Sabo, pour lui rendre hommage décidèrent d'infiltrer Marijoa et de saccager le bureau de Monkey D. Garp.

Akainu vit rouge et ne continua pa de lire la liste de faits retenus contre lui, qui était loin d'être vrai, et s'avança vers le condamné, les poings serrés.

-Monkey D. Luffy, le verdict rendu est la peine capitale, la peine de mort.

-Shihihihi !

-Comme tout condamné, vous avez le droit de faire part de vos dernières paroles.

Il regarda alors la foule, comme ils l'avaient fait avant lui. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête comme il avait l'habitude de faire et se mit à rire. Plus bas, tous souriaient devant son comportement qui ne changerait jamais. Toujours le même, jusque la fin.

-Ouais j'ai un truc à dire, fit Luffy une fois calmé. Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, le Kaizoku-Ou ! Alors retenez bien ça c'est clair ! Si je suis arrivé jusqu'ici c'est parce que je crois en mon rêve et en la Liberté Absolue !

Il tendit la main devant lui, désignant ainsi tout ses camarades et rivaux qui le regardaient, une chaleurs se rependant dans leurs veines. Une force qu'il faisait passer dans ses paroles et qu'il leur offrait comme dernier cadeau.

-J'aurais pû m'enfuir, avoua-t-il. Mais je le ferais pas parce que je suis libre d'agir, c'est mon choix de mourir debout plutôt que de vivre à genou ! Je suis ici parce que j'ai crié haut et fort que je voulais être le Kaizoku-Ou, parce que je me suis exprimé librement !

Les pirates et les révolutionnaires acclamèrent son discours. Akainu força alors Luffy à se mettre à genou, le bourreau s'approchant de sa victime toujours souriante. Puis, le temps sembla se figer alors qu'il eût une dernière idée. Une chanson. C'était ça qu'il lui fallait pour partir, une chanson que Ace lui avait apprise quand il était petit.

_Le roi et ses pairs ont enfermé la reine_

_A bord d'un bateau de plomb._

Sa voix était clair dans le silence qu'était devenu la place pleine à craquer. Tous pouvaient l'entendre. Même le bourreau s'arrêta de marcher pour l'écouter. Luffy regardait devant lui, ses yeux perdus dans chaque regard qui le fixait.

_Nous naviguerons, et par ses pouvoirs_

_Moi et mes frères vogueront._

Puis son regard se perdit dans celui qu'il décida de ne plus lâcher. Sabo le regardait sans ciller et tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Il lui avait promit en lui rendant visite quelques jours plutôt en prison. C'était l'une des seule choses qu'il pouvait faire pour son petit frère qui avait fait son choix.

_Yo ho, hissons nos couleurs._

Le blond avait reprit la chanson qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts grâce à Ace. La seule qu'ils n'ait jamais chanté qu'ensemble car il s'agissait d'un souvenir de leur famille. Et la seule qu'il ne chanteront qu'en famille, toujours.

_Hissez ho._

Ils reprirent cette phrase ensemble et là, ce fut toute la foule qui reprit la chanson. Tous la connaissaient pour la seule et bonne raison qu'ils était tous une famille. Même les révolutionnaires joignirent leurs voix à la leur car ils faisaient aussi partit de la famille.

_L'âme des pirates _

_jamais ne mourra !_

_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra !_

Et le bourreau s'approcha de Luffy, déterminé à exécuter son devoir. Juste derrière, Akainu souriait. Enfin il mettait fin à la vie de cet arrogant pirate qui se croyait plus fort que le monde. Pourtant, il fit signe à l'exécuteur de s'arrêter. Il était curieux d'entendre la fin de cette chanson caractéristique à la vermine qu'il chassait depuis des décennies.

_Il y a les morts, il y a les vivants,_

_D'autres voguent sur les flots_

_Grâce au clé de la cage_

_Il faut payer le diable_

_Et prier pour la forme_

C'était seulement Sabo qui reprit le couplet suivant, comme si tout le monde c'était accordé sur ce point pourtant inattendu dans le programme. Une dernière occasion à l'ainé de faire ses hommages et ses adieux à son petit frère adoré.

_Yo ho sur l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra !_

_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates Jamais ne mourra !_

C'était comme une affirmation, des paroles venant du cœur, quelque chose qui prenait toute sa puissance en cet instant de peine et de tristesse cachée par la force des âmes et l'amour d'un frère pour un autre, la puissance des liens que tissait la piraterie sur les mers.

_Les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mystères_

_Du funèbre océan._

_On nous sonne, et soyons forts,_

_Et rentrons au port._

Luffy avait coupé court aux autres. Il voulait que tous l'écoutent une dernière fois mais ces paroles étaient tout droit dirigé vers son frère qu'il obligeait de répondre à ses promesses. Qu'il obligeait à reprendre la mer et de partir sans envie de vengeance dans son cœur, sans qu'il ne veuille succombé à cette facilité de tuer son bourreau et celui qui le condamne car ce serait agir comme eux. Il voulait que Sabo prenne un autre chemin. Le chemin de la Liberté.

_Yo ho sur l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra !_

_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra !_

Et Akainu, énervé par ce comportement si désinvolte du condamné fit signe au bourreau d'exécuter la sentence. Dans un silence, il abattit l'arme et mis fin aux jours de Monkey D. Luffy qui souriait jusque la fin.

Les pirates et les révolutionnaires se tendirent alors que le chapeaux de paille du Kaizoku-Ou tombait aux pieds de son frère ainé. Le dernier de la fratrie. Il se tourna alors vers la foule qui allait craquer et hurler sur les marines. Sentant se qu'il allait faire, un promontoire de glace se forma à ses côtés, le surprenant.

Mais Sabo ne laissa pas la surprise paraitre plus longtemps et grimpa dessus, faisant dos, laissant une ouverture à ses ennemis pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-il. Arrêtez et calmez-vous !

Les brouhahas se calmèrent jusqu'à s'atténuer alors que les bleus commençaient à pointer leurs armes sur la foule. Il demanda le silence alors que Aokiji se plaçait au pied de l'estrade de glace qu'il avait créé pour le jeune révolutionnaire qui sentait son soutien. Il hurla une dernière fois pour obtenir le silence et son akuma no mi lâcha quelques flamme pour obtenir raison.

-Nous ne devons pas réagir ! C'est ce qu'ils attendent, c'est ce que le Gouvernement attend ! Nous sommes libres et c'est dans le cas de cette liberté que nous sommes ici, pour rendre hommage à la Liberté, pour être la Liberté !

Son discours fit effet sur chacun et tous baissèrent la tête. Certains se laissaient même tomber à genou au sol. D'autres pleuraient. Puis Sabo se tourna vers les membres du Gouvernement et de la Marine et les pointa du doigt.

-Vous voulez nous mettre à genou ! Vous voulez nous mettre au sol mais aujourd'hui, après avoir délibérément tué mon frère, vous aviez espoir de tuer la liberté ! Mais je vous dit NON ! Je resterais debout, nous resterons tous debout ! Vous nous trouverez dressés sur votre chemin, droit et fier, libre !

Aussitôt, cela redonna un coup de fouet aux plus faibles qui se relevèrent et levèrent leurs poings en l'air pour appuyer les paroles du révolutionnaire. Chaque senshô et commandant révolutionnaire élevèrent les drapeaux de leurs équipages pour montrer leurs présence, pour se déclarer libre.

-Nous sommes la Liberté !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'ai conclu ce texte par une minute de silence. Maintenant à vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez faire, si vous souhaitez écrire ou non.<strong>

**Toutefois, je vous retrouverais dans la semaine dans des conditions plus joyeuses avec mes autres fictions.**


	2. Toujours Vivant - Zialema

**Bonjour !**

**Voici un micro-os qui suis celui que j'ai écrit. Il a été rédigé par Zialema et porte toujours sur le sujet du recueil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Zialema : <strong>_Je suis plus qu'indignée devant ce qu'il s'est passé. Ces gars luttaient pour faire passer quelques messages par la presse avec une forme d'expression qui visait surtout d'après moi à déridé les idiots qui avait un balais dans le cul. Contre des gars armée juste de leur esprit et d'un stylo, on a opposé le sang et les armes à feux. C'est triste que notre société soit réduite à cela, mais nous sommes entrée dans une air de décadence, donc, ce n'est malheureusement pas vraiment surprenant que ça arrive. C'est juste ignoble de répondre à des propos spirituels par une telle violence. Bientôt, on se fera tirer une balle dans le crâne en pleine rue juste pour demander l'heure, si ça continue, d'après moi. Honnêtement, je crois que j'ai perdu foi en l'humanité._

* * *

><p>D'un toit, Ace a assisté à cela, le coeur lourd, mais incapable de faire autre chose. Mais il se sentit fier et ému devant ses frères. Après tout, il est déjà mort.<p>

-Il est l'heure, mon fils, lui dit Shirohige. La mer nous attend.

Ace saute du toit et monte sur l'échafaud, à l'instant où la lame fait son office. Un dernier sourire, et le second Kaizoku Ou de l'histoire rejoint les morts.

Tendant la main au fantôme de son frère, Ace sourit.

-Je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli, Luffy. Tu as surpassé les obstacles du monde, tu as mit un visage sur la Liberté. Et tu veux que je te dise... tu vas adorer le monde des morts.

-Honto ? s'enquit Luffy.

-Et comment. Nous sommes plus libre que jamais. Plus rien ne nous retient. Plus personne pour nous dire de nous la fermer et marcher courbé. Viendras-tu avec moi ? Avec nous ? Rejoindre les autres qui sont partis trop tôt ?

Luffy se saisit de la main de son aîné qui le mit debout.

Sans un regard pour son enveloppe de chaire, les deux D. descendirent l'échafaud, se dirigeant vers leur dernier frère qui ramène le calme et prouve qu'ils sont encore libre, malgré la mort de Luffy.

-On te confit la suite, Sabo, soufflèrent les deux frères en effleurant brièvement l'épaule de leur blond de frère.

Ils quittèrent la foule, de âmes invisibles parmi les vivants, et retrouvèrent quelques pirates morts depuis longtemps, les attendant sur le quais.

-Nous y allons ? demanda Thatch.

Luffy regarda une dernière fois la foule qui était venue lui rendre hommage, et sourit sereinement.

-Ils m'ont peut-être eut, mais ils ne parviendront pas à faire taire la Liberté. Nous sommes forts, nous sommes nombreux et nous sommes déterminés.

-Que je disais que mon otouto était un merveilleux roi ! ricana Ace.

-En route, les jeunes ! leur dit Shirohige. Et tu dois te réconcilier avec ton père, gamin !

Ace eut une petite moue boudeuse qui fit rire son petit-frère et Luffy regarda ses prédécesseurs disparaître dans l'eau. Il jeta un dernier regard au monde des vivants, puis écarta les bras pour embrasser celui des morts, serein, voir même excité.

Il n'était pas mort.

La Liberté n'était pas morte, elle avait encore de beaux jours devant elle.

Je suis Charlie

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis ?<strong>


End file.
